


if my heart was a house

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, im very proud of this one tbh, inspired by that one owl city song, poor wonwoo is mentioned only once im sorry bby, summary sounds sad but the story is pure fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: jihoon didn't have a soulmate.





	if my heart was a house

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK HELLO HI how are you
> 
> i was practicing some owl city songs on the guitar two weeks ago or smth and this has always been my #1 otp song so heheheh why not write a fic inspired by it
> 
> you dont really have to listen to the song but it would make more sense if you did??? its up to you
> 
> rated t bc of 2 swear words
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Lee Jihoon didn't have a soulmate.

At least, that's what he figured by himself.

He lived in a world where you see everything in a black and white gradient until ten years before you meet your soulmate. From that day on, you start seeing colors and shades one by one, unil there's only one color left: your soulmate's favorite color, which you'll see for the first time when you meet them.

Jihoon saw yellow for the first time when his parents and older sister gave him a group hug on his 8th birthday.

He saw brown on his new dog's fur when he was 9.

He saw red for the first time when he dropped a glass on the kitchen floor and one of the shattered pieces sliced his finger.

Purple was seen for the first time on bruises all over his arms after he fell off his bike when he was 11.

He saw green for the first time when his first best friend gave him a clover, for good luck. Jihoon decided green was his favorite color.

He saw blue on his first heartbreak — said best friend was moving to a different, and so, so far away, country.

He saw pink for the first time when he was 13 and realized he liked boys.

When he and his current best friend, Wonwoo, were bored during a free period in high school, he saw orange on the stars the other boy had drawn on his arm with a highlighter.

According to Jihoon's calculations, there were no colors left for him to discover. By default, he didn't have a soulmate.

He was now 18, a college freshman, and the age he was supposedly meeting his soulmate. Who didn't exist, but still. He was rushing to his first class that day — the professor seemed to hate him so he tried not to be late. When he was almost reaching the lecture hall, he froze.

There was a group of girls walking down the hallway. Okay, nothing out of the ordinary here. But the shortest of the group was wearing a color-less dress. Her sneakers were red. Her hair was a caramel blonde and she was wearing a white bandana, but Jihoon couldn't see any color on her dress. That could only mean one thing: there was one shade of color still unknown to him — Jihoon might actually have a soulmate.

His first instinct was to run up to her and ask her the color of her dress, but he figured it would be weird, so he resumed his walk to the lecture hall.

During class, Jihoon kept his face blank, pretending to be focused on whatever the professor was rambling about. His mind, however, was rushing with the different possibilities concerning his soulmate.

Possibility number one: he had a soulmate, but their favorite color was something so exquisite he'd never seen anything bearing that color.

Possibility number two: the universe was fucking with him. He didn't have a soulmate and his color-seeing system had a bug or something of the sorts.

Possibility number three: Jihoon was sleep deprived and imagined the lack of color on the girl's dress.

He really hoped possibility number one was true. He had accepted his fate as someone without a soulmate and pretended it didn't bother him, but deep down it did. Realizing that yes, his soulmate might be out there, made him giddy and nervous. A multitude of what if's were running through his mind like a swarm of bees — what if they're a murderer, what if they're in a coma and we'll never get to meet, what if they live on the other side of the planet, what if, what if-

The bell rang. Class was over. Jihoon hadn't listened to a single thing that was said during the lecture.

Oh, well. Priorities.

As he was making his way out of the lecture hall, he tripped on air.

Not on air. On something.

Not something. Some _one_.

Jihoon fell on his butt. The stranger stifled a laugh, and he looked up to see who was the asshole who made him fall.

He regretted it instantly, as his breath was sucked out of his lungs by the sight that was the other boy.

The first thing Jihoon noticed were his eyes. They were sharp, a deep, dark brown, and pointed upwards, like a clock marking 10:10. His nose was cute and his cheeks were full, looking even more endearing as he laughed at Jihoon's expense. His smile was like a whole sky lighting up with stars, bright like a jar of fireflies.

Then, he noticed the boy's hair. It was color-less.

Until it wasn't.

Starting from the roots, the boy's hair began to gain color: it was a dark blue with some violet in it, clearly dyed, but gorgeous nonetheless. Jihoon blinked, mesmerized, until he started to cry at the realization that this boy, this beautiful boy, the little shit that made him fall (even if unintentionally) and couldn't help but laugh, was his soulmate.

"Oh, shit." the boy said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I knew it was kind of rude but I didn't know it would make you cry. Sorry for tripping you, it was an accident, I swear, I'm not an asshole. Here, let me help you up. Please, stop crying. I'll buy you a coffee, just, please, stop crying."

Jihoon got up with the boy's help, still crying. He lifted his hand to touch the other's hair.

"What color is this? What is it called?"

"It's navy blue." the boy amswered, a little confused. "My favorite color. It took a while to find hair dye that made my hair that exact color, but I managed. Why do you ask- oh. _Oh_." his eyes widened. "Are you-"

"Yes." Jihoon sniffled. "You're my soulmate."

"Oh, that's great!" he cheered. "But why are you crying?"

"It's a long story. Does that coffee offer still stands?"

"I, uh, I mean, yeah. Don't you have classes?"

"Nah, I'm done for the day. Do you? Have classes, I mean."

"I don't." the boy smiled. "So, shall we go? I know this coffee shop that will, like, blow your mind. They're amazing."

"Sure. Wait, uh, I don't know your name."

"Oh, shit, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kwon Soonyoung."

"Lee Jihoon. Nice to meet you, soulmate."

"You too, soulmate."

-•-

"So, you thought you didn't have a soulmate because my favorite color is so weird you've never got the chance of seeing anything in that color before?"

"Yeah. I saw a girl wearing a color-less dress two hours or so before I met you, so I was pretty overwhelmed. Couldn't pay attention to anything during class. Now I know it was a navy blue dress. It's a very pretty color."

"It is. Your favorite color is green, right?"

Jihoon nodded.

"It's a nice color as well." Soonyoung mused. "It feels good to be able to see the color of the trees, and the grass, and my best friend's favorite sweater, and my cat's eyes."

Jihoon smiled at his companion, remembering his face when they stepped outside the building they were in and were welcomed by the campus' park area. Soonyoung's eyes had lit up with wonder and he spent a whole minute just staring at the grass paths. Since Jihoon's favorite color wasn't a specified shade like Soonyoung's, the taller was kept from seeing any green. His reaction to the new color was the most precious thing Jihoon has ever seen, but he didn't say that out loud. He wasn't ready yet.

"You were right." he told Soonyoung. "This coffee really did blow my mind."

"I know, right? It's the best coffee I've ever had."

They dove into semi-comfortable silence until Soonyoung broke it.

"Can we exchange numbers?" he blurted out. "I mean, we're soulmates, right? We're supposed to, you know, stay together forever? Not together-together, I mean, that would be great but only if you want to, but, you know, we're supposed to be close, right?"

Jihoon chuckled at the boy's awkwardness. It was so, so cute. "Yeah, we can exchange numbers."

"Cool."

They did, and began a get-to-know-eachother comversation while finishing their coffees. Jihoon found out that Soonyoung was a dance major and his favorite style was contemporary. Soonyoung found out that Jihoon majored in Psychology but his true passion was music, so he did a music production course on the side. Both liked to play videogames on their free time, among other things, but Jihoon was an Overwatch nerd while Soonyoung was a Life Is Strange nerd.

When the time to say goodbye to each other came, they didn't know what to do. Shake hands? Hug? Was a kiss on the cheek too much of a bold move?

They settled for a hug, an awkward one at that, since they had met eachother on that same day, but still a good hug. Soonyoung smelled like something flower-y that Jihoon couldn't quite put his finger on, but liked anyways. He decided to tell him that.

"You smell good. It's like flowers. Like a flower bomb or something."

Soonyoung smiled. "A flower bomb perfume?"

"Yeah, something like that."

-•-

They met again when Soonyoung was rehearsing. Jihoon stood at the door, eyes fixated on the older, hypnotized by his moves. When his presence was acknowledged, he was met with that big smile that he loved ever since day one.

"Hey, Ji!" Soonyoung used the nickname that made Jihoon's heart flutter. "Didn't know you were there. Come inside, I was going to take a break anyway."

He did. They both sat on the floor, smiling at each other for a while. They didn't know where their relationship stood — they texted each other a lot, shared hugs, lowkey flirted, but never talked about anything. It was a silent agreement to just let things happen and go with the flow.

"Jihoon."

"Hm?"

"Dance with me." Soonyoung's eyes had that mischievous twinkle.

"I can't dance. I have, like, two left feet."

"It doesn't have to be a coreographed song. We can waltz. I'll lead." Soonyoung pouted. "Please?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Like he could resist that pout.

They got up and Soonyoung went over to where the stereo was to put on a waltz-appropriate song. Then, he walked back to Jihoon and put a hand on the shorter's waist. Jihoon flushed at the proximity.

"Aren't you going to put your hand on my shoulder?" Soonyoung asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you even know what a waltz is?"

"I do! I know what it is. I'm just, uh, distracted."

"Right." the older smiled. "Put your hand on my shoulder so we can start."

Jihoon did as he was told. Soonyoung then took his free hand and entwined their fingers, pulling Jihoon closer to his chest with the hand that was on his waist. It was all that took for Jihoon to feel chills running down his spine.

They started dancing. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Jihoon tried to focus on the music and on his feet so he wouldn't step on Soonyoung's toes, but all his mind cared about was how close they were and how he could stay like this forever. Soonyoung kissed the top of his head. He felt butterflies and his heart was beating insanely fast.

He was pretty sure Soonyoung could feel it.

-•-

They developed a habit of staying at each other's dorms whenever it was possible. Neither of them slept much, so their nights were filled with soft cuddles and weird questions about life (mostly on Soonyoung's behalf).

They were currently on Soonyoung's bed, facing each other, legs intertwined, Jihoon's arm draped lazily across Soonyoung's waist.

"Jihoon."

"Hm?"

"What if the sun didn't rise from the east? What if, one day, it decided to rise from the west?"

Jihoon couldn't help but laugh. Being soulmates with Soonyoung included situations like that. Sometimes he would go on and on about the possibility of blue milk and blue cows, sometimes he would text Jihoon past midnight to ask him about what would happen if a vampire was bitten by a zombie, who would turn into what. So, like every time Soonyoung brought up a weird question, Jihoon replied with:

"You're truly something else."

"It's a serious issue! Would the days last longer? Would 10am be night time?"

Jihoon knocked their foreheads together softly.

"Go to sleep, you dork."

-•-

They shared their first kiss on a bright summer day, sun warming over everything. They were sitting under a tree at a park, enjoying the shade. Jihoon sat between Soonyoung's legs, back against the other's chest. His tongue was tinted blue because of the popsicle he had, and the fruity flavor still lingered on his lips, which were also a little blue.

He felt Soonyoung rest his chin on his shoulder and was suddenly filled with such love and adoration for the other boy he couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Soonyoung, I think I love you."

"Oh."

"Yes. When I thought I didn't have a soulmate, I wouldn't admit it, but my life was kind of dull. After I met you, everything was filled with light and, of course, color. I hate being alone. I have my friends, and they're great, awesome, even, but even when I'm with them I feel a little cold. You make me feel warm. I love warmth. And I love you."

"Jihoon, I-"

"I love your smile, I love your voice, I love your stupid questions at 3am. I love seeing you dance, I love talking to you, I love it when you kiss my forehead. I love you."

Soonyoung made a move to deattach himself from Jihoon so they could face each other. He cupped the younger's face.

"I love you too. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your hands, your laugh, I love running my fingers through your hair, I love kissing your forehead, I love talking to you, too. You made me see the green in the trees, you made me see life. And you make me feel alive, too."

They didn't know who initiated the kiss. But one moment their gazes were soft and directed at each other and the other their eyes were closed, lips touching, minds dizzy and focused on anything but the other.

When they separated, Soonyoung's lips were a little blue, too. It didn't bother him.

It was his favorite color, after all.

-•-

"Hey, Ji."

"Hm?"

They were, again, cuddling, this time on Jihoon's bed, at some time past midnight, too late to go to sleep and too early to wake up. Jihoon's head was resting on Soonyoung's chest as the older's fingers ran through his hair in soft motions.

"What if our hearts were compasses?"

Jihoon smiled. "Then you'd be my north, for sure."

"Cheeseball." Soonyoung scoffed. "And what if my heart was a house? Can you imagine that?"

Jihoon kissed his lips. "Then I'd gladly make it my home."

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy that was it i fucking love owl city fuck
> 
> if the color seeing system was not clear heres how it works: you see ur soulmate's fav color/shade only when you meet them. you start seeing color ten years before you meet. in between, the order of seeing colors is random, and the "trigger" for it to happen is as well — jihoon saw pink on a big realization but saw red cutting his finger so yeah its p random.
> 
> brownie points if u got all the song references without having to listen to it and extra brownie points if u got that sneaky reference abt another owl city song wink wink
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it i really liked writing it so!!!
> 
> thank u for reading ✨❣️


End file.
